The present invention is directed to a specimen test device that includes one integral unit containing all of the components necessary for delivering a biological test sample to a testing tray, or the like, for analysis. An example of such a unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,266, which unit includes a hollow cover tube or housing, a swab and hollow shaft for the swab mounted in the hollow tube, a removable cover for the swab, and a squeezable storage compartment for a reagent solution. The end of the hollow shaft for the swab extends into the interior of the storage container and is connected to a rod contained in the storage compartment via a scored or break-off section, whereby, when the hollow swab shaft is broken off from the rod via the break-off section, by bending the flexible storage compartment, reagent solution is free to flow through the hollow swab-shaft to the swab containing the collected biological sample, for reaction therewith. The reagent is forced to flow from the storage compartment through the hollow swab-shaft to the swab by squeezing the storage compartment.
The above-described prior-art product suffers for considerable disadvantages. Firstly, the breaking of the scored or break-off section by means of bending is difficult to achieve and oft-times requires more than one attempt. Secondly, such bending to make the break may occur by chance or accident, before the required time, which required time is after the specimen has been swabbed. Thirdly, the storage compartment is made part and parcel with the housing of the product, whereby the filling of the storage compartment via an aperture thereof with a specific reagent adds to the overall complexity of producing a finished product. The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.